1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a plug adapter, and more particularly, to one that allows replacement among plugs of different specifications by engaging and disengaging the holder with and from the plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far there are six different plug specifications generally used in the world. Some of those specifications are intentionally made different due to the voltage of the city power varying, and others, although operating on the same voltage, differ from each other as safety specification varies by country. Accordingly, when traveling around the world either for sightseeing or for official business, one will usually check out the specifications for the plug in the country of destination so to prepare the right adapter for the small electric appliances which may be used there. Of course, some electric appliances will make several plugs of different specifications available for replacement in use, to make them minimally subject to the limits of the plug prescribed depending on the individual nation.
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a plug adapter of the prior art essentially has a sliding trough 11 disposed on a holder 10, a plug 20 provided on a slide 30, a locking hole 31 disposed in the slide, and a mating catch 12 for the locking hole disposed on the holder 10. Accordingly, the slide 30 is inserted into the sliding trough 11 to position, the catch 12 and the locking hole 31 are locked to each other to restrict the slide 30, and the plug 20 is secured in the holder 10. However, in practice, the slide 30 could easily escape from its position due to any accidental touch, as the catch 12 may fail to be securely engaged between the holder and the plug.